Letters to Zane
by ToxicNinjaKitty3399
Summary: These are some notes that my OC Ray, Nya, and the others wrote to Zane. I cried while writing this. (This is also in Ray's POV) SPOILERS TO EPISODE 34! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT.


Here are some letters that the others and I wrote to put on Zane's grave:

To my dearest husband, Zane:

I know you have passed on, but I'll love you forever. I wish I could've seen you one last time before... You were disintegrated. Cole found the left side of your face that always falls off, and that's when Nya and I broke down crying. I fell to my knees and sobbed. I don't want you gone, Zane. You were the snow to my flake. You were the frozen to my time. You will never be replaced, Frosty. I will always love you and only you.

Forever Your's, Ray❄

To my favorite Nindroid:

I miss you, Zane. You were the best brother-in-law anyone could ever ask for. I'm gonna miss fixing your wires and gears and those very rare joint oil-ups. When Cole found the piece of exoskeleton that fell from your face, I knew. I knew that our team was over, that our time of being ninja would die. I've been sitting in my room in Borg's Tower, which we all live in now, for a week at the least. I haven't eaten anything, haven't talked to anyone, haven't turned the lights on, and haven't changed my clothes. It's so hard to get over someone you love that has passed. You were like a true brother to me and I wish you never died. I would take your place right now if I could, just to make the others happy. Especially, Ray. She's been doing worse than me. She hasn't moved from her room ever since you passed. I know that because Kai told me when he came to check on me two days ago. I love you, Zane. You were the best ninja and brother/brother-in-law ever.

Sincerely, Jay

To my best friend:

We're all going to miss you Zane. You were the best friend that I've ever had. I never had a friend like you when I was growing up. I just hope that you know that none of us will ever forget you. You may have been TOO smart for the rest of us to understand, but we still loved you no matter what. When I picked up that part of you off the ground, I heard and felt my heart break into a million pieces. Then Nya hugged me and I felt her warmth soothe my heartache a bit. The statue that they built of you made me realize that you'll be apart of the world. You'll always be apart of the team, apart of me. Thank you, Zane. I love you, brother.

Your brother, Cole

To the beloved white ninja of ice:

We've always wondered what powered you, Zane. I don't know if we'll ever know, but I'd like to think that it was brotherhood. Because you powered me and you'll still power me as your memory lives on. Ninja never quit and ninja will never be forgotten. You'll always be one of us. I know that I said all that at the funeral, but I wanted to say all of it again. I need to tell you that I love you, Zane. You're the smartest person I know, even though that you're a nindroid and you should not everything... Well... Almost everything. I love you, Zane, even though we ARE opposites. You will never be forgotten.

Your opposite, Kai

To a great friend of mine:

Zane, when I first met you and the others, I was determined to defeat you. When I release the Serpentine and got betrayed by Pythor, I knew that my plans were ruined. Later on when Uncle Wu brought me onto the Bounty and read me that book, I felt like... A little kid. Not some evil menace. Right now, in this very letter, I want to apologize for everything that I've done wrong to you and the others. I'm sorry for turning your suit pink, sorry being a jerk sometimes, sorry for being stubborn and disobedient while training, sorry veering from the plan during missions, and everything were the glue that held the team together. And now that you're gone... We don't know what'll happen. We love you, Zane.

Your Green Ninja, Lloyd

To Zane, who was so dear to me:

Zane Nekkius Julien, you were like a true brother to me, maybe even more than a brother or friend. Yes, you and I were different and we didn't talk much, but you still were. I never even thought that you, of all people, would be the first to depart. I hope you understand that I truly love you, Zane. Every time you and I made eye contact, direct verbal contact, or physical contact, I wanted to scream in delight and happiness. I wanted to kiss you sometimes. When you met P.I.X.A.L. and you... Fell in love... I guess... I just felt jealous. I miss having you around already. I love you, Zane.

Your admirer, Nya


End file.
